The invention relates to a laundry drum for a laundry treating machine, having a drum cover which has structures distributed in the circumferential direction, which project from the cylindrical shape of the drum cover mounted in the laundry drum.
Such a laundry drum is known from DE 44 37 986 A1, wherein are shown in particular structures in the cover sheet of a laundry drum in the form of quadrangular or hexagonal arched surfaces offset with respect to one another. Such structures have been used in the case of laundry drums primarily because on the one hand they give the structured cover sheet a certain dimensional stability, the effect of which in particular is a diminished tendency for acoustic oscillation. On the other hand, such a structure however also has a certain decorative effect. By contrast, it has not been possible to demonstrate a once supposed advantageous influence on the mechanical treatment of the laundry.